flurrythebearfandomcom-20200213-history
FlurryTheBear Wiki
Flurry the Bear is a fictional character based in the fantasy genre. Flurry the Bear was created and copyrighted in 2008 by J.S. Skye. More information can be found on Flurry the Bear's official site . Flurry is the most prominent of the many characters in the universe of Flurry the Bear. He is a fun loving, caring, and lovable little teddy bear, but has the flaw of being prideful and vain. He regards himself and his physical appearance more highly than he should and it gets him into trouble a lot. Flurry was created and brought to life in a teddy bear village, up at the North Pole. He later ends up in a fictional town named Haengbokville, near a fictional city named Miso City, in a fictional country known as Middleasia. Flurry's adopted human parents are a happy, newly wed couple. Their names have never been revealed. The father's face is never seen, as it always is concealed in some way, shape, or form. The mother is Chinese and the father is Irish. They don't have any children and treat Flurry and the other plush animals like their own children. Flurry's existance becomes known to other humans in the neighborhood making him very popular with the children that come over and request that he can come out to play with them. Flurry is a teddy bear cub created by his teddy bear parents at the North Pole and brought to life by Christopher Kringle. Flurry matured over an undefined amount of time in his village up at the North Pole. One fateful day he ended up in a small little town far far away from the North Pole. This town is named Haengbokville, near Miso City, in a lesser known country named Middleasia. Though Flurry ended up there by accident, it could have been prevented if he hadn’t been doing what he was doing that fateful night. Upon Flurry’s arrival in this new land, he was immediately on the run from some bad people that wanted to exploit him. He hid among the teddy bears on the shelf in a toy store. An unsuspecting man bought Flurry and brought him home to his lovely wife as a Christmas gift. You can imagine their surprise when they both discovered that Flurry was alive and not an inanimate teddy bear like their other plush animals that they had collected. Flurry was quickly added as a member of the family and was deeply loved. Flurry refers to this human couple as his mommy and daddy, though he does have teddy bear parents back at the North Pole that he refers to as mama and papa. Not too long after Flurry’s arrival at his new home he discovered a collection of stuffed animals that his mommy had in her bedroom. Flurry assumed they would be alive, just as he was. He talked to them and touched them, thinking they were alive, and miraculously they actually did come to life. How could this happen? Well, unknown to Flurry, was that he has residual powers that had stuck with him from when Christopher Kringle miraculously brought him to life. Flurry has no idea that he has any special powers. Flurry constantly does miraculous things and is completely ignorant of how it happens. He attributes such events to his smarts or his own cleverness. To this day, Flurry still thinks that his mommy’s stuffed animals were always alive and able to talk to him. His friends are named Noah, Caboose, Boaz, and Honja. The five little animals and their human guardians make up their family in that little town of Haengbokville. Flurry Noah Caboose Boaz Honja Fall Jack Drizzle Chingu Nero Flurry the Bear's Official Website Category:Browse